Hail to the Chief
Hail to the Chief is the tenth episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is most notable for having Chief Bookem as a prominent character. Synopsis Tuff and friends create crimes to give the deposed Chief something to solve, and the Chief winds up a hero. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Chief Bookem directing traffic. Gus, Gengu, and two other Cappies watch him doing his job. Gus says that it must be pretty boring to direct traffic all day. Gengu asks what's so bad about directing traffic, and Gus responds saying that there isn't any. One of the Cappies said that even though it's "dough," Cappy Town needs a reliable cop like Chief Bookem. However, the Chief feels a little drowsy. Little did he know, King Dedede and Escargoon were charging at full speed and were set for a collision with Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife, Hana. To their dismay, the group crashes, causing both cars to be totalled. The mayor becomes enraged and starts to argue with Dedede and Escargoon. To settle the fight, however, the mayor resorts to Bookem's decision. The citizens become shocked as they find out that Chief Bookem is sleeping. He then wakes up and asks everyone why are they in the road because they'll cause an accident. Angered, Mayor Len Blustergas tells Chief Bookem he's been sleeping on the job. The chief becomes anxious and King Dedede becomes enraged. Back at Castle Dedede, Escargoon is fixing up King Dedede's Tank while Dedede argues about how he could've been hurt in the accident and how police are supposed to protect people. Escragoon says that, luckily, Dedede's stomach acts as a built-in airbag, which earns him a whack on the head. King Dedede then decides to get rid of Chief Bookem and the whole news spreads throughout Cappy Town. Tuff then explains to Spikehead, Honey, Iro, and Kirby that they can't fire the chief because he is too important and he was a commando in the Rough Ranger Squad. Tiff then says that that's not true because she's currently reading about Cappy history and that there was no war. However, Tuff doesn't believe a thing his sister says. He then forms a group with Spike, Iro, Honey, and Kirby to prevent the chief from getting fired. Cappy citizens are all peeking inside Chief Bookem's station to see him get fired. Discouraged, Bookem confronts his wife, Buttercup, who encourages him by saying all the good he's done for Cappy Town. She also says that they could take his badge, but not his spirit. Chief Bookem gets a call from the mayor's shepherd, who says that the sheep broke out of their pens somehow. Bookem casts a net, trapping all the sheep. After he has placed them back in their pens, he fixes the gate and the shepherd thanks him for his help. Tuff is glad that his plan works and he moves on to step 2. At Chef Kawasaki's restaurant, a Cappy citizen asks for a glass of water. Kawasaki goes to his sink and turns the faucet on, but nothing happens. He checks it and gets blasted by flames. Another Cappy asks about his hotcakes. Kawasaki puts his frying pan on the stove, but when he turns it on, a gush of water erupts. He gets smacked with the frying and falls to the floor. Later, Bookem inspects the pipes and realizes that someone had switched the gas and water lines. Meanwhile, Tuff, the Cappy kids, and Kirby vandalize Professor Curio's museum by painting his artifacts and even him. After talking to Professor Curio, Chief Bookem gets a call from Tuggle whose store was cleaned out due to signs claiming all items free. Many more citizens call for Chief Bookem's help and he quickly responds to their pleas. Tuff and the others, while hiding in a tree, gloat about their success. However, Tiff eavesdrops on their conversation and realizes that it was them that had been causing the recent crime spree. Just then, Dedede and Escargoon drive into the conversation, with Dedede claiming Chief Bookem fired. The citizens revolt, but Chief Bookem says that they can get rid of him, but not the police force. Kirby notices a beehive up in the tree and jumps to grab it. He loses his balance and drops the beehive onto Escargoon's head. Angered, the bees sting Escragoon, who plows the car into a tree. Tuff falls into the car along with Kirby. Escargoon, still shocked, speeds away from the bees. Chief Bookem, along with the Cappy kids and Tiff, hops into Mayor Len Blustergas' car and goes after Tuff and Kirby. Trying to escape the bees, Dedede demands Escargoon to drive faster. However, Escargoon complains that he can't see because of the bee stings. Dedede pushes Escargoon out of the car and takes the wheel instead. The king cannot control the car and keeps on steering it into obstacles. He drags into the water, where he falls out. The car, still holding Kirby and Tuff, hits a rock, knocking Kirby out of it and leaving Tuff in it. Meanwhile, Tiff tells the chief the story about how Tuff and the Cappy kids played tricks on other citizens just to let him keep his job. They manage to see Kirby and asks where Tuff is. Kirby points down the road to the right. Shocked, Chief Bookem says that the road leads to the Booma Dooma Volcano, which is past due for an eruption. The car holding Tuff crashes into a rock and sends Tuff falling into the volcano. The group finally arrives at the volcano, only to see Tuff stranded on a ledge inside the volcano. While Bookem gets some rope, Tiff tries to call the Warp Star. However, Meta Knight stops her, claiming to give the chief a chance to show his "Rough Ranger spirit." As the chief starts to climb down, he loses his balances and falls towards the magma. The group quickly pulls the rope to prevent the officer from falling. His bottom catches on fire, but that's all the pain he gets. The whole town then rushes in to see what's happening. Bookem climbs up to get Tuff and wraps the rope around him. As the group is about to pull the two put, the volcano spews magma everywhere. Unfortunately for the duo, the cinder burns the rope and causes it to snap. Tuff becomes scared, but Bookem keeps his cool and says that ropes are for wimps and a Rough Ranger never gives up. He proceeds to tie Tuff around his back and starts scaling the wall of the volcano. As onlookers awe, the chief keeps on climbing. Tuff confesses that he did all the crimes, but the chief also confesses that he isn't a Rough Ranger. Suddenly, Bookem's back goes out and he loses his grip and starts falling towards the magma. Tiff quickly calls the Warp Star, to which Kirby proceeds to use. As Bookem and Tuff plummet towards the magma, Kirby quickly rescues them and brings them to safety. Everyone is happy that the two didn't get burned to crisps. They congratulate Bookem and his wife comes to comfort him. King Dedede and Escargoon then show up to ruin the conversation stating that Bookem is fired. The Cappies revolt and the king becomes enraged. He starts to complain, but then Kirby inhales the paper and rips it into pieces. King Dedede becomes ticked off and aims his tank's cannon at the Cappies. He presses the button, but nothing happens. The king proceeds to keep pressing the button, but still nothing happens. The beehive then comes out of the cannon and Escargoon and the king become worried. Chief Bookem then orders the bees to "arrest" the duo. The episode ends with Escargoon and King Dedede being stung while the Cappies laugh. Changes in the dub Script Changes. * In the Japanese version, Gus, Gengu, and two other Cappies were talking about how absurd it was to direct traffic when none existed. In the English dub, they discuss how boring directing traffic is, but also add that Chief Bookem was reliable enough for the job. * King Dedede tried to convince Chief Bookem to arrest the mayor for the collision, but in the English dub, he just tells him not to cut him any slack just because he's royalty and legislates/executes the law. * In the Japanese version, Tuff claims that Chief Bookem was in the Ranger Corps. In the English dub, it was renamed to Rough Ranger Squad. * In the Japanese version, Tiff claims that they didn't have a war for "a long time," while in the English dub, she claims that there was never any war. * When the sheep escape, the shepherd claims that someone broke the fence, but in the English dub, he had no idea how they broke out and escaped. * In the Japanese version, the volcano Tuff was headed to was called Kilauea, but in the English dub, it was renamed to Booma Dooma Volcano. * Profanities were edited out. * Before falling back into the volcano, Chief Bookem confesses to Tuff that the one in the military squad he talked about was his older brother, but in the English dub, he simply confessed that he tried to join, but was rejected. * In the Japanese version, the insects chasing King Dedede and Escargoon were referred to as wasps. In the English dub, they were referred to as bees. Scene Changes. *The title of Tiff's book "The history of Pupupuland" was airbrushed out. *Scenes where it shows Chief Bookem starting up the car and driving away to save Kirby and Tuff are sped up in the English dub due to time restraints. *After the opening credits in the Japanese version, there's a scene where Chief Bookem is practicing his flag signalling and it's zoomed out before the scene cuts to his red flag. In the English dub, those first few seconds of the first act were removed. *Before Mayor Len & Buttercup and King Dedede & Escargoon crash, there's a brief scene of Gus and Gengu warning them, but in the English dub, this small scene was cut. *After King Dedede announces firing Chief Bookem, there are clips of the villagers talking about what they heard. In the Japanese version, Chef Kawasaki was shown first, Tuggle was second. In the English dub, Tuggle's clip was shown first, then Kawasaki's was second. Trivia *In the original, Dedede speaks of structural reforms to the police as a reference to Japanese Prime Minister Koizumi's own plans for massive and controversial structural reform for Japan in early 2000. *In the Japanese version, Chief Bookem confessed that he wasn't the one in the military, but rather it was his older brother. This is the first time Chief Bookem speaks about a family member aside from his wife, Buttercup. it:Un licenziamento ingiusto ja:ボルン署長をリニュアルせよ Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes